A Fantastical Stydia Wedding
by PurpleMuggle
Summary: A short spin-off of my story Not Just A Blind Date. This is Stiles' P.O.V of his wedding day. Tons of fluff, and a surprise or two! Rated T for language.


Stiles' P.O.V

"Hey, Stiles? You okay in there?" I heard Scott call through the bathroom door.

 _No. No, I'm definitely not okay!_

"I-I'm fine, Scott. I'll be out in a minute." I said, turning on the sink and splashing some cold water on my face.

 _Calm down, Stilinski._

I dried off and looked at myself in the mirror.

 _Jesus. I look like shit._

It was true; my eyes had dark circles under them, and my skin was even paler than usual. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack, and I knew that I wouldn't have Lydia to calm me down, which only made me panic even more.

The sound of Scott's voice made me jump.

"Hey, the photographer wants to take pictures of us or something. Get your ass out here!"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face before walking over to the door and jerking it open. Scott, along with all the groomsmen, were being instructed by the photographer on where to stand and how to pose.

"Oh, good! Stiles, go stand in the middle of them." Sherry, the photographer said.

I nodded, trying to seem calm as I walked over to the rowdy group of guys. Sherry took a couple shots before she sighed, looking at me.

"You think you might be able to smile, Stiles?" she asked, obviously annoyed with me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, before smiling as best as I could.

After what felt like hours of Sherry bossing all of us around, she finally left to take pictures of some other unlucky group of people. The boys all cheered when she left, pulling tiny bottles of liquor out of their coat pockets.

Thomas, one of the guys I worked with, offered me a little bottle of Fireball.

"No, thanks. I promised Lydia I wouldn't be completely wasted during the ceremony." I told him.

He shrugged and stuck it back in his pocket.

"So, Stilinski. What are the chances I could convince Lydia of marrying me instead of you?" Parker, who was already sloshed, asked me.

"On second thought..." I said quietly, holding my hand out to Thomas, who had already reached for the Fireball.

I downed the whole thing, making a digusted face and shuddering.

 _Wow. Now I know why they call it Fireball._

Scott appeared beside me, patting me on the back.

"Hey, don't pay attention to him, Stiles." he told me, and I nodded in reply.

A few minutes later, Scott's phone rang, and after he hung up, he told me he had to go do a favor for Lydia.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously, instantly imagining the worst.

"Everything's fine, I promise." He assured me before jogging out the door of the dressing room.

* * *

After chugging a whole bottle of water, trying to get rid of the burning in my throat, I collapsed in a chair next to my dad. He chuckled and patted my knee.

"You know who you remind me of, Stiles?" he asked.

I tried to think of a sarcastic way to answer, but I was having a hard time focusing right now, so I just shook my head.

"You remind me of me." he said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded, "I was freaking out just like you are on my wedding day."

I chuckled, temporarily forgetting about how worried I was.

"Why?" I asked.

My dad shrugged, "I thought for sure that she was going to leave me at the alter. She was this extraordinarily smart, beautiful, kind woman. I felt like I wasn't good enough for her."

My thoughts went back to Lydia; my strong, smart, beautiful soon-to-be wife.

And the mother of my unborn child, but no one knew about that quite yet. I had only known for about a week. I remember when I got home from work, and Lydia was sitting cross-legged on the couch, holding something in her hand. I sat down next to her, asking her how her day was, and she handed me what I immedietaly knew was a pregnancy test. When I saw the plus sign, I tackled Lydia on the couch, kissing and hugging her. She was crying happy tears, and I think I was too.

"You okay, Stiles?" my dad asked, bringing my attention back to him.

I nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time all day.

* * *

The string quartet started playing, but I could barely hear them over the pounding in my ears. As the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle, I tried my best to steady my breathing, but I knew that when I saw Lydia, my heart was going to stop completely.

Boy, was I right.

Her hair was pinned up, her lips were this adorable pink color, and her white dress fit her perfectly and trailed behind her gracefully. She was absolutely stunning. When our eyes met from across the room, both of our faces broke into grins, and I felt calm for the first time all weekend.

When she finally made it to the alter, I couldn't resist pulling her into a hug.

"I love you so much, Lyds." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Stilinski."

When the time came for us to say our vows, Lydia went first.

"Stiles Stilinski, you are one of the most clumsy, sarcastic, stubborn, weird guys I have ever met. But, you are also the most sweet, caring, funny, handsome and brave guy I know. You have taught me so many things since I met you, like patience, how to dance like a dork, and how to love myself.

"I don't want to even think about what my life would be like if you hadn't been obsessed with me since third grade."

Everyone laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled because she was right; I was absolutely obsessed with her.

"So, I vow to love you every day of my life, and to be the best wife that I can be."

 _Oh fuck, how am I supposed to top that?_

I took a shaky breath, trying to blink away the tears that had gathered in my eyes.

"Lydia Martin, I have been dreaming of this day for a very, _very_ long time. I always imagined that it would be this magical, spectacular experience. But I was wrong. This is even better than anything I ever imagined."

 _She's smiling! I must be doing this right._

"I vow to always be by your side; through good times and bad, I will be right beside you, annoying the crap out of you."

Everyone started laughing, and I felt my cheeks redden.

"And I promise to love you more and more every day. I love you, Lydia."

As soon as I finished, Lydia pulled me into a hug, and I sighed deeply, kissing her cheek.

The pastor said a few more things, then I heard him say my name, so I tried to pay attention.

"Stiles, do you take Lydia to be your wife?"

 _I must be dreaming._

"I do." I said, nodding.

"Lydia, do you take Stiles to be your husband?"

 _If this is a dream, I should be waking up right about now._

"I do." she said.

 _Oh my God._

 _This is actually real._

 _I must be dying._

 _Yep._

 _I'm dead._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride."

The pastor wasn't even able to finish his sentence before I had wrapped one of my arms around Lydia's waist, and placed my other hand on her cheek, pulling her into one of the most passionate kisses we had ever shared.

I could faintly hear everyone cheering, but I was more focused on my wife's lips. When we finally pulled away, I slipped my hand down to her stomach as discretly as I could, kissing her lips once more. She smiled, getting the message I was trying to send.

* * *

After that, everything happened in a blur. But, we somehow ended up at the reception hall. Lydia and I both ate like crazy, since neither of us had had much of an appetite this past week. Several times throughout dinner, people would clink their knives against their glasses, signaling for Lydia and I to kiss, which we did.

In fact, after one of our kisses, Lydia pulled me up from my chair, leading me into an empty room. When we came back out, Lani, Scott's girlfriend, informed me that I had Lydia's lipstick on my face, and my pants were unzipped. Then, Scott leaned over and told me I had a hickey on my neck.

All throughout the night, I was sipping champagne, which I had started to like, and Lydia was drinking sparkling white-grape juice, trying to keep rumors of her being pregnant at bay. Around 9:30, when most of the families and older people had left, I tried to get Lydia to come dance with Scott, Lani and I, but she said her feet were aching, and when I offered to give her a foot massage, she rolled her eyes and made me go dance without her.

After who knows how long, I, along with Scott and Lani, sunk into the chairs around mine and Lydia's table, trying to catch our breath. Lydia laughed at how out of shape I was, and then we started playfully teasing each other. I heard someone calling my name, so I turned in my seat to see who it was. It was one of my friends from work telling me that he was leaving, so we talked for a minute or two, then as he was leaving, Lydia started whispering in my ear.

"Lani knows I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened, and I leaned over to Lani.

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised.

She smirked, "Lydia's drinking grape juice." she said.

Lydia and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

 _I guess we were a little obvious with that one._

"Who else knows?" she asked quietly.

"Just you and Stiles." Lydia said, shaking her head.

Lani's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

I immediately thought about Scott, who was currently slumped over with his head on the table, probably asleep. He was my best friend, and I needed to tell him he was going to be an uncle.

I held up a finger, signaling to the girls to wait. Then, I stood and woke Scott up, leading him over to a place where not too many people were.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Lydia's pregnant, Scott. You're gonna be an uncle." I said with a smile.

Scott's reaction was immediat; he pulled me into a hug, and I could hear him laughing happily.

"That's amazing! When did you guys find out?" he asked quickly after pulling away.

"We found out last week, and the doctor said she's a little over two months along."

Scott shook his head slowly, his smile only growing wider.

"I'm so happy for you guys." he said.

Then, I saw his eyes flit over to where Lani was sitting, talking to Lydia. I saw a flash of longing in his eyes, and I knew what he was thinking. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"This will be you and Lani in a few years, I promise. Just...try to enjoy everything that's going on with you guys right now. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

He sighed and nodded, then we both walked back over to our table with the girls.

As soon as I sat down, Lydia leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"I think it's about time we ditched everyone for the hotel." she said, and my eyes widened.

I looked her in the eyes, wondering how I got so goddamned lucky.

"Mrs. Stilinski, that sounds like a fantastic idea." I said seriously.

She smiled when I used her new last name, then she took my hand and stood up.

"Thank you guys for everything you did. Lani, you saved my ass today and I am eternally grateful." Lydia said to Scott and Lani.

They both stood up and hugged Lydia and I goodbye, and we slipped away as quietly as possible, only stopping to say goodbye to our parents.

I sighed loudly as I sat down in the driver's side of the car after helping Lydia into her seat.

"We did it, Lyds. We got married." I said, looking over at her in the seat beside me.

She smirked, "Yeah, we did."

I smiled and turned the keys in the ignition, then pulled out of the parking lot.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" I asked playfully, earning a laugh from Lydia.

* * *

 **A/N I had so much fun writing this. If you've been reading my other story that this is a spinoff of, then I really hope you enjoyed getting to see Stiles' point of view of the wedding day. Or, if you haven't read the original story, I really hope you do after reading this, because you'll get to see what else happens to Stiles and Lydia!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **\- Maria**


End file.
